


Three Day Eventing

by sirona



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Equestrian, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Possessive Behavior, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millionaire playboy Tony Stark needs horse riding lessons. His two instructors are more than willing to give him other lessons, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Day Eventing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this pic](http://27.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3ftjsAYzu1qzgz6lo1_500.jpg) of Sebastian Stan (SFW), and shamelessly encouraged by Listedhearts and Aliassmith. <3 Huge thanks to Lanyon for betaing this and suggesting the title. ♥

"Oh god," Tony moans as Steve Rogers pushes inside him, slowly, so slowly. The tip of his cock splits him wide, followed by the rest of him, thick, rock-hard and implacable. Tony pants as he forces his body to take it, open around Rogers and let him inside. He's big, is Rogers, which shouldn't come as a surprise giving the size of the rest of him, shoulders almost twice as wide as Tony's, taller by at least three inches. When Tony had first seen him a week ago, standing by the doors of the stable, leather jacket hugging that body, it had taken everything Tony had not to fold to his knees and beg to be fucked. He hadn't said a thing, of course, but it seems he didn't need to -- Rogers is frighteningly perceptive.

Then again, they would probably never have gotten there if it hadn't been for the _other_ riding instructor. The one who’s currently on his knees at Tony's feet, pouty lips open and gleaming wet with spit and pre-come, wrapping around Tony as Rogers' thrusts push him forward into Barnes' mouth. Tony can't look away from his cock sliding in with no resistance at all, Barnes' throat opening to take him. Tony's pretty sure that if Rogers' massive, sure hands weren't holding him firmly in place, his knees would give up the ghost then and there.

"Holy shit," he whines when Barnes pulls back a fraction, until Tony's cock drags against the roof of his mouth; then he sucks, tongue pressed to the underside, flexing until Tony sees stars. "Oh. _Oh_ my fucking _god_ , Barnes, your mouth."

"Bucky," Rogers says low in his ear from behind him, voice thready but undeniably in control as he pushes inside Tony again, faster now that he's sure Tony has adjusted. The mixture of control and hesitance that seems to be peculiar to Rogers--to Steve--turns Tony's insides to molten lead, makes him bite at his lips to stop the pathetically eager noises spilling from his throat. "I thought we made that clear," Steve adds while his hips flex, cock nailing Tony's spot until Tony's keening helplessly. "I thought you agreed to this, too, when you said you were all right with the rest of it."

"Yes, yes, absolutely, I agreed, oh, god, Steve, do that again," Tony babbles, voice unsteady with the force of Steve's thrusts. "Oh, _oh_ , Bucky, _there_."

Bucky smirks up at him, which is a damn neat trick, considering his mouth is kind of full at the moment; it's something around his eyes, a spark inside them as they narrow a fraction, that gives the impression that Bucky Barnes fucking _approves_ of what he and Steve Rogers are doing to Tony Stark, rich playboy in need of riding lessons. Well, Tony's _definitely_ getting his lessons.

Bucky's mouth is hot and wet, dangerous, a suck here, a flash of teeth there as he pulls off to mouth at the base of Tony's cock before licking his way up the length and swallowing him down again. Tony's whole body is breaking out in goosebumps, sweat pouring off him in the hot July afternoon as Steve fucks him hard and fast, as deep as he'll go (and that's plenty deep, Tony can testify as much). He feels full to bursting every time Steve's cock opens him up, all the way to the hilt, balls slapping against the underside of Tony's ass; Tony has always been partial to a big cock, but Steve's is thick, too; it’s the thickest Tony's had to date. It's--exquisite. He feels taken, possessed; he feels free in a way that's all too rare in his line of work, in the life he leads under the limelight.

Bucky demands his attention just then; the hand that isn't gripping the cheeks of Tony's ass and holding him open for Steve's cock slips around to his front, between his splayed legs and in, middle and ring fingers pressing firmly against the space behind his balls, making Tony swear fitfully as his vision whitens out. His prostate is being battered on the inside, massaged on the outside as Bucky takes him deeper, down his throat, swallows around him.

Tony's been fucked in many, many different ways in his life. He has tried out every position imaginable, had his every kink pandered to. This, though; these two ridiculously gorgeous people taking him, pulling him apart, unmaking him until he's no longer Tony Stark but _theirs_ ; well, Tony has never felt anything like it. His whole body is a giant conductor, buzzing with energy, with need; he can feel the sparks of completion in his toes, at the base of his spine where it arches to let Steve slide in further, thrumming in his balls. Steve lets out a gasping groan, slamming into him, and Bucky sucks him in with a moan, pulls off a moment later until his lips are stretched around the angry purple of the head of Tony's cock, flicks his tongue inside Tony's slit, and that's it, that's, just, Tony can't, it's too much, it's more than him, it's more than he can handle, filled to the brink, held tight as he shatters, spills himself inside Bucky's mouth with Steve's fingers spasming over his hips, bruising him as Steve rams himself inside and growls his release into the back of Tony's neck.

Tony hears all this only vaguely; his ears are ringing, he is utterly wrung out, his limbs heavy and useless, his legs shaking from holding him up through the aftershocks. Bucky takes every drop he spills, swallows him down, licking him clean, and Tony physically can't take any more of this; his knees give, pulling him off Steve's cock and dropping him into Bucky's lap, sprawled over Bucky's chest panting for air.

"Holy," he manages, nothing more. He has neither the breath nor the wherewithal to form coherent words, let alone sentences. He's shaking, still, his whole body burning with the release; his lips tingle when Bucky nudges his head up and takes them in a bruising kiss as his hips twitch, rubbing his cock against Tony's sweat-slick hip. Steve slides to his knees next to them, sucks a kiss into the side of Tony's neck, moves over to Bucky's when Tony whimpers, too over-sensitised to handle the way his softening cock tries to harden again. Bucky's hips jerk harder, faster, when Steve's hand worms between bodies and curls over Bucky’s cock; Tony has managed to regain some of his senses by then, and fuck, he wants to see this. He pushes himself upright, hands braced on Bucky's strong shoulders, and watches as Steve's enormous hand almost engulfs Bucky's cock, strokes it quickly, a twist to the head that makes Bucky keen. The two of them like this, unbearably gorgeous, utterly wrapped in each other but for the way Bucky's arm clings to Tony's waist and Steve's hip is braced against his, hot and solid, god, but they're a sight. Just this is enough to fuel Tony's wanking fantasies for months to come.

"Steve," Bucky moans when Steve bites at his lips, opening for him when Steve licks into his mouth, and Tony can't help it; he leans in, closes his mouth over a dark, stiff nipple, worries at it gently with his teeth. Bucky lets out a desperate, helpless whine, fingers digging into Tony's side as he spills over Steve's fist, his whole body twitching with it, pushing his cock further in Steve's hold.

When it's over, they lie there, limbs tangled over the rough wool of the blanket Bucky had thrown over the floor in their rush to get naked. They stare at the roof of the barn, catching their breath and the sweet, grassy smell of fresh straw sticks in the back of Tony's throat, mingling with the reek of sex suffusing their little corner.

"I can't believe you let us do that," Steve says, faint with shock. Tony huffs a laugh, not so far off disbelief himself.

"Yeah, it's only been what, four lessons?" Bucky chimes in, voice rough because Tony's cock was in his throat not five minutes ago, Tony realises, gut tightening with want all over again.

"Yeah, well. You've been parading with your shirts off for three of those," Tony points out, too lazy and fucked-out to get defensive. "If that's not an open invitation, I don't know what is."

Bucky laughs. "See?" he drawls, nudging Steve's shin with his foot. "Told you it'd work."

Tony blinks, letting his head fall to the side in time to take in Steve's flushed cheeks. "Did you plan all this?" he demands, amused despite himself.

"Um," Steve says. It is admission enough, really. Tony grins, wide and victorious.

"You wanted me from the first time you saw me, Rogers. Admit it," he crows, because yeah, he's hot stuff and he knows it.

Steve snorts, and Bucky lets out an exasperated groan. "Your humility is really your best quality," Bucky deadpans, but Tony notices neither of them have removed themselves from Tony's vicinity, or stopped sprawling over him in any way. He shrugs unapologetically.

"Whatever. You know you wanted to tap this," he says, gesturing languidly at himself.

"Uh huh," Steve says, but--oh, hel _lo_ , this is interesting. Very interesting indeed.

"Would you look at what we have here," Tony gloats, running a greedy hand over Steve's newly stiffened cock. "Holy shit, you have the refractory period of a sixteen-year-old, Rogers."

"And the stamina of one, too," Bucky adds, reaching over Tony and running a proprietory hand down Steve's flexing stomach.

"I can wait," Steve manages breathlessly when Tony's hand squeezes around him, assessing.

"Nuh-huh, no waiting," Tony declares, licking his lips, and don't think he doesn't notice the way Steve tracks that. "Barnes isn't the only one with an oral fixation."

"I'm feeling kinda left out here," Bucky complains, crawling to sit astride Tony's thighs, balls heavy over the dip between them. Tony eyes him up.

"That's very true. You're the only one who hasn't stuffed a hole yet and we can't have that. How about Steve puts that mouth of his to good use while I suck him off?"

Steve's eyelids flutter; but Bucky's got this covetous look in his eyes, aimed at Tony's ass. Oh, Tony sees how it is.

"Sure. I'm up for that -- well, okay, metaphorically for now, but give me fifteen minutes."

Bucky and Steve share a look, and both of them crack up gleefully.

"This was the best fucking idea ever," Bucky declares, grinning like an idiot.

"I know, my ass is magic," Tony says happily. The two of them look at him with these identical looks on their faces, like he's an idiot but they'll keep him anyway. Somehow Tony doesn't have it in him to act offended.

After all, Mission Seduce Barnes And Rogers And Have My Wicked Way With Them has been a roaring success.


End file.
